The Guardians
by Kwon An Na
Summary: The world is meant to have balance, follow Usagi through betrayal, and the fight... She is not pure light. She is not the dark... She is the balance that binds all existence..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Plan**

"Kami-Sama, Usagi!" Hino Rei was yelling at her 'best friend' again. Every day it was the same thing. Yell first, then criticize. Usagi was, of course used to it, she has endured it for such a long time.

She was their Princess, but they showed little respect for her. Because she wanted to protect her family, she could not be herself, but put on a façade for the people. Her parents knew everything and supported her but kept silent.

"Usagi- Baka, I think you should just retire before someone gets hurt!" This snapped Usagi out of her thoughts. She looked up confused.

"Eh?"

"See this is what I mean! She does not even pay attention!" Rei said to the other scouts, who all nodded in agreement. Luna shook her head. She flicked Usagi's forehead, and Usagi felt something dark within her stir. She flinched, but Rei misinterpreted. "How did you even make it this far Odango- Atama!?"

"What are you saying, Rei?" She said serious for once, or so they thought. Rei shivered and ignored the warning sign going off in her head.

"I am saying, Usagi, we do not want you to be our leader any more, we all agree that you do more harm than good." Usagi looked around.

"You all really feel this way?" She asked, no one met her eyes. Chibi-Usa tried to pull away to reach her mother but Mamoru held her away. She sighed and walked away winking at Chibi-Usa who calmed down. Artemis looked at the Scouts who doubted their decision. They did not want to be so harsh but, they wanted her to be stronger.

Artemis, annoyed, walked quickly after the blond haired girl. As if sensing him she slowed and picked him up with one side. It was then that he noticed that she was injured.

"Hime-Sama!" She gave him an ironic smile.

"It's ok Artemis. They think they are only trying to help." She snorted, she was bitter and that darkness was cracking its shell. She felt something burning inside. She let go of Artemis who landed on his feet and turned to his Princess. She was in pain as she collapsed on her knees.

**{Her MIND}**

"USAGI!"

"No stop… you are dark! I do not want this!"

"Usagi, listen, they hurt you!"

"They were trying to help me…"

"Yah but when have they actually cared! We do not need them anyways!"

"That does not mean we kill them!"

"Serenity! That was not what I was thinking!"

"Jin? Really?"

"You and I both know, we are the balance if we were to merge our similar souls. And I feel we will need that soon."

"I agree." A new voice said. The two entities bent their heads in respect.

"Mother."

"My daughter, Jin is right, at one time, we looked for the dominance of the light, however in this time, there is no room for it, a balance is what must be kept. This is what is holding you back from being whole again."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll take over… Serenity, my name is Soo Jin, and I was once the holder of balance in the universe. In the universe, there must always be a balance of the light and the dark. But people thought that the dark was all evil and hated the harmony. So they turned to the light completely, and the darkness in them locked away. Though many people were happy, they felt incomplete, so in those whose darkness was forcefully unbound became evil to balance the light. Over time, as we have seen, humans have given the perfect balance to this Universe. But now the light and the dark are running rampant. The Sailors are out of control, and the darkness, is sick of being suppressed. I am your darkness Serenity, but I am for the balance and not revenge. We are one and the same, and to save this world, we must merge!"

Usagi was confused. What could she say? Merge with a former life, but what about her crystal heart? As if knowing what she was thinking her mother spoke up.

"Your crystal heart will remain pure, but will have more balance."

"Usagi, Serenity, our heart will feel less pain. We will still fight, to censure the scouts and destroy the new evil that is out to destroy the balance."

"Will we be able to do it alone though?"

"Who says we will be alone, my guardians, your original guardians who were with you before the scouts, when we were Serenity, have been reborn, and awoken. Do you feel those extra bonds? "

Usagi was silent for a moment, and sure enough, where there should have been 9 links, there were four more that were dull.

"But why are they so dull?" She asked. "Because they have not been connected with us in person in this life, they are also mostly connected with me. Once we merge they will be stronger and they will come to find us."

"Huh?"

"They are the Guardians, and they were meant to protect us and fight with us, once they feel the bond they will respond."

"But I do not want to force them in to protecting me."

"Serenity, we are not forcing them it is their bond with us, one they pushed us to make. They care for us and truly wish to protect us. Otherwise their bonds would not even be here. They are not like the bonds we have with the Scouts, it was not incarnated with us. These bonds were made by choice."

Usagi sighed and her mother enfolded her into a hug and pulling both Soo Jin and Usagi into her embrace.

"Let's merge." Usagi said determined. Soo Jin smiled and her mother stepped away before disappearing. Soo Jin was different completely from Usagi, She had black hair and her bangs went to the side. Her eyes were a café au lait brown and her skin was a light brown.

Soo Jin pulled Usagi into a hug and Usagi felt something inside of her shatter and the feeling of completeness overtook her.

**[End mind sequence]**

Artemis watched as his princess faded into a trance, knowing better than to break it he waited, but he was thrown into a panic when she let out a terrible scream and rose into the air. Light poured out from all of her pores. He could see her form change despite the bright light.

Her body grew more curvy and her skin darkened. Her hair was black with chunks of blonde, and her eyes were still blue but darker and had flecks of caramel brown. Her bangs also swept to the side and her hair was short, reaching only about mid back.

Artemis watched as the light lowered her body gently to the ground and felt tug. He knew what had happened, his charge had embrace her full self. He smiled in relief, even Luna could not completely suppress it. He was still for a moment before he began to grow into his true form. A few moments later Artemis stood as a Siberian tiger and curled next to his charge keeping charge until she awoke.

**[Elsewhere]**

Four people were sitting at a table; they were tired and seemed slightly dull. They were talking about a tug they had all felt on their bond when they felt the bonds flair and glow. They exchanged glances and quickly paid before running out of the café.

"Yun Hee, can you pinpoint her location?"

"Seung Hyun, please. Insult me not, I had it down before you said anything."

The other two just shook their heads. Before joining hand with the other two.

"Let's bring her home." The other guy said before the four disappeared with a flash of light.

**[back with Artemis and Usa]**

Artemis looked up as she began to stir.

"Ow I feel sore!!!" She said sitting up. She looked at the tiger before throwing her arms around it.

"Arty! I was wondering why you chose to be a little kitty cat!"

"It worked well for the cover! And please do not call me that!" He said casually licking his paw. Before she could respond, a flash of light appeared in the park and dimmed to reveal four people.

She could feel a connection to them. They were here!

The two boys and two girls were just like she remembered. The shorter of the two guys (only by like 4 cm) was wearing a very light blue baggy jeans and a white polo shirt that had silver designs, depicting the wind, under his white leather trench coat. He had half of his head shaved and put into a Mohawk. Next to him stood a girl who was wearing brown cargo pants and an emerald green off the shoulder top under her green trench coat. Her hair was pulled into a high sloppy pony tail with some hair framing her face and her bangs were like how Usagi used to have it. Her emerald green eyes complimented her black hair that had emerald green and light brown streaks throughout her hair. The Other girl was about the same height and was wearing an almost black, blue cargo pants and a cerulean/ turquoise off the shoulder top. She too was wearing a trench coat that matched her pants. Her hair was left open and went down to her the top of her butt. It was black with blue streaks. She had her nose pierced and her bangs also were long and swept to the side of her face. She was a little taller than the other girl yet shorter than the boys. (only by a little!) Her eyes were a dark blue. Her hair was stick straight, unlike the other girl's whose, though in a pony tail, was obviously wavy. Usagi's eyes then drifted to the tallest guy, who had short, so short as if it had been shaved and was just growing back, spiked black hair and piercing black eyes. He was wearing baggy dark wash jeans and a red polo. His trench coat was black with a red tint. All four were well toned, the guys were lean but had muscles, the taller having a full six pack. The girls were not stick thin, they had curves.

He was the first to her side. "Jin- Ah?" His voice was deep and gruff, he had a gangster look but his eyes were gentle. "Are you okay?" She snapped out of her trance and her hand went up to cup the side of her face, she could feel a connection to him, not just the bond but something deeper. She ignored it and she let her hand drop as she threw herself into his embrace. "Phoenix!!"

The others gathered around her, all tearing up in joy of having their 'Shadow' back with them.

**Meanwhile…**

"I hope we are doing the right thing…" Rei said watching her best friend walk away sadly. This was wrong… They should not have done this… but the light needed to be dominate… they needed her to be stronger and not so clumsy.

"I am sure she will be okay. You know Usagi, tomorrow she will come back and be fine and dandy." Minako said pushing her hair back over her shoulder. "She was never meant to fight anyways. I was the leader back then, the general and I am taking my rightful position back. Besides, Usagi and fighting so do not mix."

"Usagi- chan also needs to concentrate on her studies." Ami said putting away her mini computer.

"Koneko is better off safe and away from the fighting." Haruka said shaking her fist. Michiru nodded her cerulean hair swaying in the wind.

Lita, Hotaru and Setsuna shook their heads. They were unsure, but were happier their princess would be away from where she could be hurt, though they did not agree with the means.

Hotaru gasped before Lita could say anything. They all rushed to her side before she sank to her knees. "The Shadow is reborn, the balance will be restored…" She gasped looking at Setsuna. Setsuna was worried. The balance was something agreed by the Ancients as something bad, the light should prevail. The timeline was changing. She opened her gate and stepped inside. "Something has changed, there is something not right I'll go che-" Before she could finish the gate closed abruptly. Haruka and Michiru cradled Hotaru between them.

"What are you talking about Hota-chan?" Ami asked. Hotaru looked panicked. "The balance was decided against in the Council of Ancients. The light was supposed to dominate."

Hotaru went into a trance. "They did and sealed away she who was meant to maintain the balance. But she was reborn within a princess. Though her mother sealed the being that resided now in her daughter, the being had already mixed a little with her daughter, and her guardians were sent away to prevent her from breaking free completely. She controls the shadows and holds more power over them than even me." The other exchanged glances, this sounded bad.

"So she is our bad guy?"

"No. She is neither evil nor good, she is the gray, the balance. She is reunited with her Guardians and together she will finally be whole. She is there to maintain the equal in the cosmos. We have always felt incomplete until we meet our soul mates. But it was not supposed to always be as such, we all have seals within us that suppress our darker halves. This is how entities go evil; their darkness breaks free and seeks vengeance."

Hotaru snapped out of her trance. "I am sorry, I am getting tired… " She fell asleep. Haruka picked her up and carried her out when a bright light grew from Chibi-Usa. Mamoru was pushed away as she rose into the air from his arms. They all watched as her hair grew, and from pink went a crimson with black and silver streaks. Her hair was no longer in the cone like odangos. She grew slimmer and taller, before the light disappeared and she was lowered gently to the ground. She was instantly awake and looked around confused.

"Where is my mother and father?" Her voice, though still sounded that of a child, but deeper.

"Chibi-usa… What happened?" Mamoru stepped forward and picked her away but she pushed him away and looked around. "WHERE IS MY APPA!?" She cried.

"Chibiusa!" "Stop calling me that! That is not my name, my name is Ri In!" She cried. Mamoru tried to comfort her but she shied away. "I want my Appa!!" "I am right here sweetie, its ok, we will get you back to the future soon!" Mamoru said.

"You aren't my Appa! Ahjussi! You are so weird, where is my Umma and Appa?!" She demanded and was about to cry again when she suddenly looked up. There was a flash of Fire leaving a man holding a woman in his embrace; both were wearing masks and hoods so only their mouths were visible.

"Ri In! Sweetie, lets go home…" The shorter figure in the gray trench coat said, her voice sounded familiar but different. Ri In pulled away and ran to the two.

"Appa!! Umma!" The man bent down and picked her up. She hugged him tightly, and stuck her tongue at Mamoru. The three looked like a close family though they could not see the mother or the father's face.

"Where are you taking her?!" Mamoru cried. The man handed the little girl to her mother and walked towards the scouts who looked ready to fight.

"Ah, Mamoru…Chiba Mamoru… Your name means to protect, but you have lost what should have been your treasure. Do not look back now. It is no business of yours where I take MY baby." His voice was gruff. Minako peered at him, she recognized that voice.

He put his arms around the two. "Shh, Ri In, its okay now, we are going to go home, your brother and sister miss you!" "Umma, you are not mad are you? Mianhe!" The woman held her closer. "It's ok, baby, you will still be grounded, however. We were worried sick about you!" "Appa! Tell Umma, Not fair!" "Not Fair, Babies' mama!" She his chest lightly. He pulled them closer before they disappeared in a flash of fire.

Mamoru fell to his knees and looked for the bond he had with Usako. It was dark and dull. He opened his eyes in panic.

"We need to find Usa!"

Worried by the events, they split up to look for her.

But her parents were apparently dead, by an attack that happened earlier. Nothing on her brother though. Rei, who had discovered this, was the first to realize that they had picked the wrong day to implement the plan. The plan which was faulty.

One by one they realized their mistake. No one could contact Setsuna, the only person who could find their princess.

Day by Day, week by week, and then year by year went by; they did not stop looking.

They realized many things. Like how she had been on the top of their class, surpassing Ami; the note they found explained everything; and it only enflamed their guilt.

Motoki, at the Crown Arcade, had declined them entrance for months before he forgave them. Apparently he had received a letter that assured him, the girl who was like his little sister, was ok and happy.

The random Youmas had disappeared from Tokyo as well.

Four years passed before something happened again, that rocked their world; quite literally.

* * *

**The letter to the Scouts and Mamoru:**

Dear Sailor Scouts, Luna, and Mamoru-

I am sure by now you have discovered that I am no longer in Tokyo. You scouts picked the worse day to implement your little plan. I know, I know, how in the world did I find out? For being so smart, you all are quite stupid.

I have always known that I was the Princess of the Moon, yet to protect my family and friends, all of you, I pretended to be lazy and stupid. Have you all thought it weird how I _always_ had detention and with the same teacher… who moved up with us from Junior High to High School? How the teachers never seemed too worried about the student who did _so bad_ on their tests? All of them with the exception of Haruna- sensei, had their minds altered to believe that for reason, I had to pretend to be stpid for my safety. Haruna- Sensei is the reincarnation of my nurse from the Silver Millenium. She has been training me since I was seven for my destiny.

But why all this? Simple…

It was a distraction, I mean people would get suspicious if the Sailor Scouts began to appear and the same time, these girls, with apparently nothing in common, become best friends and nigh unseparable. That was of course another reason for the detentions. I fell asleep in class because I was so bored. I already knew what was being taught. I have always been working ahead. In fact, I am already a college student, I have been since last year when I turned 16.

Your little faith in me as your Leader and Princess disgusts me. You have never respected me as you should have.

Well thank you for severing the bond, I am off to enjoy the better things in life. Enclosed are the star locket, communicator and of course, the disguise pen, I never needed that, Luna.

As for Setsuna, I am sure you have all noted her disappearance as well. She is at the time gates due to… some drastic changes in the time. She is fine and urges you all not to worry about her.

Mamoru- You never really believed in me. I thought our love would always transcend but somewhere we lost. You loved what you thought I should be. I am sorry. You broke my heart one two many times.

The betrayal of you all has cut me deep and do not bother looking for me, I have made it so that none of you would be able to find me.

This is your punishment for turning your backs on your princess.

I hope you can all live with yourselves after this.

_Serenity_

* * *

Teaser:

The others watched as he fell to his knees and went into a trance.

There she was, like an angel, Serenity walked towards him.

"Usa?" She put a delicate finger against his lips.

"Endy… "

"What happened?"

"I am going to heal you Endy… we were never meant to be together in this life… you will be ok."

"But I need you!"

* * *

Ahjussi- Uncle/ older man.... basically the Korean way of saying 'Oji-San'

Mianhe- I'm Sorry (Korean)

Baka- Idiot. Fool (Japanese) (Pabo in Korean)

Hime- Sama- Hime means Princess and this would be a very respectful way of saying, Milady

* * *

A/N: I figured that there were so many fics out there with Serena/ Usagi being betrayed going evil or not etc...I thought I would play with that plot but try to make it different.., I am not abandoning my other stories! I promise!

Please Comment and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

A young woman with violet black hair and the garb of a shinto, opened the door of the shrine to three young women, one with icy blue hair, another with golden blonde hair, and the third with a rich cocoa brown hair, followed by a young man with black hair and black strange cat perched on his shoulder.

They followed her inside where three women were waiting. They all greeted each other with warm hugs and words before heading inside for their weekly ritual that had been continuing for the last four years since the day they all lost what was most important to them.

The shrine maiden sat in front of the fire and began her meditation and the other seven concentrated their planetary power on her hoping that maybe… just maybe they could get a glimpse of their princess, their leader…who was once Sailor Moon.

* * *

The former Sailor Moon flopped down on the couch, exhausted. Having recently debuted as a singer, she was busy promoting her group, and being the leader did not help. They were working of their first album, but they were already very popular, thanks to their first two hits, one featuring their 'sunbaes' or 'senpais' as she would have once said it.

She was apart of the newest girl group in Korea, _**Element**_, with her three best friends, Sun Hi, Min Ah, and Yun Mi. She herself had taken on a new name, Soo Jin. But this wasn't the only thing that was tiring her out.

Though things has been quiet for the last few years, there had been something stirring recently. Youmas were popping up all over the world. Though they had managed to keep it silent, it was getting worse and worse.

They had a new enemy that was threatening the balance.

She took a deep breath and concentrated on blocking her signature so her former friends could not find her. After four years, she had been surprised that they still had not given up.

She sighed and concentrated. They had gotten a lot stronger as well, through their determination.

"Soo Jin- Ah, hurry up we need to go!" someone called breaking her concentration. She shook her head and hurried after her friend.

* * *

The shrine maiden pulled out of her concentration and turned quickly to the others. Like her they all had an astonished look on their faces. Though this was not the first time they had heard something or glimpsed something, this was the first time they got a clue, the name Soo Jin.' They had also heard music being played in another language… korean…

They finally had their lead.

* * *

A week later six young women accompanied by one young man and a cat, stepped off of a plane. They were all full of hope that finally, after four years, they would find the one thing they had lost.

The one thing that had meant the most to all of them.

* * *

**A/N sorry this was so short!**

**I will make it up in the next chap I promise!**

**Ps.. to the readers of A Family's Love... I have not abandoned it, I will be reviving it soon! I am sorry for taking so long!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the guardians**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize... I own the shadows the plot and my OC's of course. **

**A/N: Sorry about not updating this sooner, I was in a car accident!  
**

_

* * *

Last Time:_

_A week later six young women accompanied by one young man and a cat, stepped off of a plane. They were all full of hope that finally, after four years, they would find the one thing they had lost._

_The one thing that had meant the most to all of them._

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Not that easy**_

"We have been in South Korea for 5 months! How is it that we still have no lead on where she is?" Rei demanded.

No one answered her. The door opened to reveal a blonde young woman, Mina, followed by her manager and best friend, Makoto.

"Hey guys, you WILL NOT believe what we discovered!"

Everyone stood up. "You guys found her?"

"No ---" they all sat down disappointed. "But there has definitely been some youmas within the last year or so, but they have all been taken down by one of five people, usually pretty quickly. The people call them the shadows."

"They say that these _shadows_ are doing a better job than the _sailors_ of Tokyo who were just little school girls."

Rei stood up angrily. "Well we were school girls at the time, Rei-Chan. Please sit down and relax… they have no idea what we did… it is okay…" Ami spoke up soothingly. "Did you get any information on them? What they look like?"

"Well we were getting to that… " Mina saying sighing. She flopped down on the sofa next to Makoto. "They come and go like Shadows, no one has ever really gotten a good look at them. But they all arrive in different ways. One arrives in a whirl of wind, another in a flash of flame, the third arrives out of the sky riding what looks like a surf board. But get this, the fourth appears out the shadows and the fifth, there is usually a shake in the earth and a crack of earth appears, the persons jumps out and goes back in after and then the crack is gone like it never existed. Three of them are girls and two guys."

"A flash of flame?"

"One of the guys, and get this, from the way it was described, the same way as that couple who came and got Chibiusa."

"We HAVE to find these people… maybe they know where the princess is." Rei said. Mina rolled her eyes. "No kidding Rei, way to state the obvious."

Everyone sweat-dropped and slipped out their ear plugs knowing what was coming. And sure enough Rei flushed red and her eyes widened, Mina moved back.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I WAS JUST EMPHASIZING! EMPHASIZING! A FIGURE OF SPEECH!"

And so another day ended for the Sailor Scouts, for once in a long time, one with hope.

_______MEANWHILE________

Soo Jin was worried; she had sensed the Sailor Scouts in Seoul and knew they were looking for her. She sighed, the balance was in danger and the Scouts had arrived to add to her stress.

"Why couldn't they just leave me alone?"


End file.
